Rebirth of the Shitennou
by death mega sega
Summary: After finding out that the Shitennou have families looking for them, Usagi decides to revive them. Only they aren't prepared for all the craziness that happens with the Shitennou being reborn. Written with the help of CassyG.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Hey guys! I've had this idea for a while and now I'm writing it down. Please tell me what you think and if you notice any errors. CassyG is helping me with ideas for this story.

[][][

_**Chapter 1:**_

Usagi sat down on her bed. She was brushing her hair as she looked for her tv remote. She had a long day at school and wanted to relax. She found the remote on her night stand and flicked on the tv. It was on the music channel. Not in the mode to watch the same old videos of The Three Lights, she clicked to a different channel and kept clicking until a huge picture of Jadeite filled the screen.

She yelped as she dropped the remote. She caught her breath after realizing it was just a picture. Then she read the headline across the screen. "SEVERAL DISAPPEARENCES LINKED TO DARK AGENCY." She picked the remote up off the floor and turned the up the volume so she could hear.

"We're here now with some of the family members of the missing persons." A female reported stated. "Tell us, when exactly did you realize that your loved ones were missing?"

She gestured to the light brunette woman. She had tears streaming down her thin face. She sniffled and wiped her tears away with a tissue before she spoke, "My little Jed always kept in touch when he first when to work for Dark Agency. He'd called me every day to check up on me and tell me everything. But after a while the calls got less frequent and then nothing. I haven't heard from my baby in 5 years." She began muttering sorrys as she couldn't stop her tears.

In the corner of the screen was a picture of Jadeite with a huge smile on his face. The top read, "Have you seen me?" The bottom stated, "Jed Taitou."

Usagi gulped as she realized that the Shitennou had been reborn with families just as she and the others had. Only difference was, they were with their families; the Shitennou's families were fearing the worse. She glanced at her locket and a light bulb lit up in her head.

The Silver Crystal gave the Phantom Sisters and Alan and Ann a second chance. Surely it could revive them too. She beamed with pride as she made up her mind. She wrote down the contact number from the tv before turning it off. She curled up in her bed feeling proud of herself.

The next morning, Usagi rushed over to Mamoru's apartment. She knocked, but received no answer. She pouted and then looked at her watch. Then she sighed as she realized that Mamoru was still on his morning jog. He would be back in a few minutes. She resigned herself to learning against his door.

She jumped when her communicator started going off. She answered it and saw Rei's face.

"Oh, Hi Rei!" Usagi smiled. "What's up?"

"Hey, I was calling to make sure you'd get up in time to help me out at the shrine today like you promised. But it looks like you're already up. Why are you up on your own so early?"

Usagi laughed. "Well last night, I was a story on the news. The Shitennou have family who are worried about them. I think it's unfair for us to be with our family and for them to be stuck as rocks. So I came to Mamo's place to see if I can't revive them with the Silver Crystal." She beamed with pride. "But Mamo-chan isn't back from his morning jog yet." She added with a pout.

Rei stood there motionless for a moment as what Usagi said sank in. "You're going to what?! Usagi are you crazy? They tried to kill us!"

"There were under Metalia's control. If I revive them with the Silver Crystal, they'll be good."

"No! No! No! Absolutely not!" Rei shouted. "That's a horrible idea!"

"Well, let's get everyone else's opinions then." Usagi stated as she called everyone else.

Ami looked up from her book. She found her communicator in a cup she placed her pencils and pens in on her desk. "Hello?" She answered.

Makoto heard her communicator in her kitchen. She lowered the heat on her stove before she went to answer it. She found her communicator on her night stand. "Hello?" She greeted.

Minako jolted up in the vet's office. The doctor gave her a confused look. She had brought Artemis and Luna in for a cheek up. He was just now signing papers for the three of them to leave.

"Sorry…" She gave a nervous laugh.

"It's okay. You're all free to go Ms. Aino." He stated putting down the clipboard.

"Thanks." She beamed. "Come on guys." She called the two cats to follow her as she pulled out her cellphone. "Hello?" She greeted. She was glad Ami had figured out how to connect their communicators to their phones. Mina was greeted by Ami's and Mako's hellos. She could hear Rei ranting. "What's going on?"

"Hey guys!" Usagi greeted. "Rei and I are having a disagreement. You see," The blond teenager told them all about the news special she watched last night and the Shitennou and her plan. "So what do you guys think?"

"It's a bad idea!" Rei stated instantly.

"I'm not sure…" Mako stated. "But the Silver Crystal did purify Alan and Ann. So it might revive them."

"Purify and revive are completely different things though." Ami added. "Are you sure you have the strength to revive them, Usagi?"

"Ami brings up a good point." Mina stated. "Using the Silver Crystal can really drain you at times Usagi. Reviving the Shitennou might take more than you can handle."

"Don't worry! I'm sure I can handle it. I am a future queen after all." Usagi stated.

"It's a bad idea!" Rei exclaimed.

"Usako?" Mamoru walked up to his apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi beamed. "We'll talk later guys. Bye!" She clicked her communicator off as the others cried her name. "Hi Mamo-chan! How are you?" She hugged him.

"I'm good. You're up early. Did you stop by on your way to help Rei at the temple?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi beamed with pride. "Well actually," She began to recount her tale to her boyfriend as she followed him into his apartment. Mamoru began making tea as she told him about her plans.

Mamoru handed her a cup of tea. "I understand how you feel Usako, but are you sure you can revive them?"

"Of course!" Usagi stated. "As long as you're here to help me, I'm sure I can do it!"

Mamoru chuckled at her optimism.

"So come on Mamo-chan! Let's get this done." Usagi ordered as she gulped down her tea.

Mamoru put his cup on the table as he stood. He kept the Shitennou in his study. "Hey guys, are you up?" He asked as he entered the room.

The four Shitennou appeared before him above their rock forms.

"Hello Prince Endymion." They greeted. "Hello Princess Serenity." They added as they noticed the blond peeking her head into the room. She gave a smile and a wave as she shuffled so she stood next to her boyfriend.

"Is there something you'd like our advice on, your highness?" Kunzite asked.

"No, actually Usagi wanted to talk to you guys." Mamoru stated. "Usako," He gestured for her to speak by bobbing his head.

Usagi gave a smile as she tried and failed at swallowing her nervousness. "Hey guys." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Hello Princess Serenity, " They greeted again with a bow.

"So yeah… Listen," She began speaking rapidly, "Last night I saw this news special about missing people and it turns out you guys were reborn with families just like us. And your families are looking for you. They're really worried. So I came up with a way to fix it. I'm going to use the Silver Crystal to revive you guys! Or try to at least. But I'm sure I can do it."

The four Shitennou stood stun for a minute. They each exchanged looks. Kunzite looked stotic as always. Nephrite looked like he was contemplating it. Jadeite looked nervous and uncertain, but he was trying to not let it show. Zoisite was the most concerned. He was stuck his pinky in his mouth as he looked at Kunzite for guidance.

After a few moments of silence, Zoisite spoke up with a sad expressions, "I don't think you can do it." He was court and blunt, but his green eyes looked sad.

"Zoisite." Kunzite hissed at him.

"What? You're thinking it too." Zoisite crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm just stating it because you won't."

Before Kunzite could reprimand the youngest Shitennou, Nephrite spoke. "Zoisite is right, Princess Serenity. Our bodies were destroyed and turned into rocks. I doubt you could bring us back."

"Nephrite does bring up a good point." Jadeite nodded. "If you revived us with the Silver Crystal you'll be really weak and even then we might not even be revived."

"I agree with the others." Kunzite nodded. "It's far too dangerous. We're content to stay here as rocks and serve our prince."

Usagi deflated a little. "Pessimistic bunch, aren't they?" She thought to herself.

Zoisite had put his pinky back in his mouth. He wanted it to work. He missed having an actual body and life. But that would be a miracle and miracles don't just happen. That's when it hit him. A miracle! The Silver Crystal is a powerful stone that can create miracles of its own. But the Golden Crystal had similar properties too. If they combined then it might actually work! But they should do a small test first. Zoisite's eyes scanned the room. Perfect!

Everyone stared at the brunette who clapped his hands together and cried, "I've got it!" with glee.

"What have you've got, Zoisite?" Mamoru asked, arching a brow at him.

Zoisite looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. He gave a nervous smile. "Well, the Silver Crystal might be able to revive us if you combine it with the golden crystal. But you should do a practice run first. I vote Jadeite!"

Jadeite's eyes widened. "What?"

"If they want to try to revive us, you be the test subject." Zoisite stated with a smile.

"Why am I the test subject?" Jadeite exclaimed. "Why don't you be the test subject? It is your plan after all."

"Well I don't like tests." Zoisite shrugged.

The four men stale faced the young man as Usagi giggled.

"Mamo-chan, go get the Golden Crystal." Usagi said as she tried to stop giggling. Mamoru left to get the Golden Crystal. "I like Zoisite's plan. We'll do a test." She beamed. "And no complaining, any of you."

"Is that an order?" Nephrite questioned.

"Yes." Usagi nodded.

Mamoru returned shortly after with the Golden Crystal. He stood next to Usagi and smiled. "Ready?"

"Yep." She spun on her heel so her back was to the Shitennou. "All of them." She mouthed, pulling out the Silver Crystal. "Let's go." She turned towards the Shitennou. "You guys hold still."

The two held their crystals up and concentrated. The two gems began to glow. "Moon Healing Escalation!" They yelled in unison. Then there was a bright flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Welcome to the 2nd chapter~ Now I'd like to take this time to answer the reviews!

Godloverk (Guest): Yes, the Shitennou are good. Somewhat. They're little trouble makers.

Moonprincess998: I will try to update as soon as possible, but I also want to give ya'll a good story so it might be a while between chapters. As far as the Senshi and the Shitennou being together? Yeah, I do have plans for it, but later on in the story.

LoveInTheBattleField: I have seen Sailor Moon Crystal. I have my phone set up to wake me up each Saturday that a new episode airs. I can talk about Crystal all day right now. Thank you for your support!

Princessserena27: Thank you.

_**Chapter 2:**_

[][][][]

When the bright light finally dimmed, everyone stood around stunned for a moment. Then Mamoru noticed a problem. He went to cover Usagi's eyes, but he turned and found the 17 year old facing the other way staring at her shoes.

"Did it work, Mamo-chan?" she asked with a smile.

Mamoru stared at her dumbfounded. He looked over at the four generals who were still a bit disoriented. "Yeah. It worked. Sort of." Mamoru stated.

"I said to test it on Jadeite!" Zoisite whined as he stomped his foot.

"How come we don't have clothes?" Kunzite asked as he clasped his hands in front of himself.

"I'm not sure. It happened with the four sisters too." Usagi stated. "I'm going to leave now. Mamo-chan, do you think you can loan them some clothes?" The blond walked out of the room, being very careful not to turn her head in the wrong way.

"You guys just chill in here until I bring you some clothes." Mamoru stated.

"Yeah, because we're so going to wonder around naked with Princess Serenity here." Nephrite rolled his eyes. Zoisite began to laugh. Jadeite tried to stifle his laugh.

Mamoru's eyes widened a bit as he left the room. Kunzite turned to Nephrite.

"Do you have to be a smartass?"

Nephrite thought for a moment. "Yes."

Zoisite burst out with a loud laugh as Jadeite turned his back to them in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"Zoisite! Jadeite! Don't encourage him." Kunzite chastised.

"What did we do?" The two younger Shitennou asked.

Elsewhere in the apartment, the doorbell began to ring. Usagi walked to the door and opened it up.

"Hey guys," She greeted the four girls at the door. "What brings you girls here?"

"You were talking about reviving the Shitennou." Rei stated. "We came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Are you sure you it's something you want to go through with Usagi?" Mina asked as they entered the apartment. "After all, using the Silver Crystal can really drain you."

"Oh don't worry guys, I'm fine. Mamo-chan and I already revived the Shitennou."

"You what." Rei screamed.

"Really, where are they?" Mako asked as she began to wonder inside.

"In Mamo-chan's study." Usagi answered. "But I wouldn't go-"

"Good because I've got a bone to pick with them." Rei began to march to Mamoru's study. "I want to make sure they know not to try and kill us."

"That's true. We need to set ground rules with them." Mina agreed, following Rei's footsteps.

"We need to talk with you guys." Rei nearly yelled as she opened the door to Mamoru's study. Then she, Mako, and Mina froze.

Jadeite and Zoisite eeped and darted behind the bookshelf. Unfortunately, Jadeite got there first and didn't want Zoisite in the corner. He pushed the youngest Shitennou off the island.

"Hey! No fair!" Zoisite whined.

"I got here first! Go find a different hiding place." Jadeite ordered.

"No fair. There's room over there. Share!"

"I don't want you breathing my air."

"Kunzite!" Zoisite turned to him with tears in his eyes.

Kunzite, by this time, had decided to cover himself by standing behind the computer chair. He lifted his head to look at Zoisite, than he glanced up at Jadeite. He heaved a sigh as he wasn't sure what to do.

"Let me handle this." Nephrite patted the oldest Shitennou on the shoulder. He turned to the three girls at the door. "Excuse me ladies, but do you mind? You're gawking is rude and as you can see, it's making the three virgins here uncomfortable." Nephrite waved his arm to gesture to the other three Shitennou, who were promptly glaring at him. "Now pick up your jaws, close the door, and walk away until we're properly dressed. You have 30 seconds before I do it for you."

Nephrite then turned to the grandfather clock to count the seconds down. When he counted to 30, he turned and shook his head. They were still standing there gawking! They act as if they had never seen a naked man before. He walked over to the door. "Pardon me." He said with a small smile and a bow. He gently removed Rei's hand from the door. "We will have a proper conversation once we're properly dressed." He leaned down and gently tapped Mina's and Rei's jaws up. Then his eyes widened some as he realized Mako's height. "Aw, someone I don't have to break my back to look at in the eye. See you later." He tapped her jaw up and flashed her his pearly whites before he closed the door. "The door is closed now. You guys can stop hiding now."

Jadeite glared at the tall, brunette man. Zoisite crossed his arms and gave a look of judgment. Kunzite just arched an eyebrow.

"You have no shame." Jadeite stated.

"Am I supposed to feel uncomfortable about my body because some people gawked?" Nephrite shrugged.

"In all fairness, you have a point." Kunzite agreed. A smirk appeared on his face. "But next time you want to flirt, do it with clothes on. And at a distance. There's no need to breath all over the poor thing."

"I wasn't flirting!" Nephrite denied.

"Sure you weren't." Kunzite smirked.

"I wasn't!"

"Didn't look like it to me." Zoisite joined in on the teasing. "Did you flash your teeth at her when you said 'see you later'?" Nephrite clenched his fist. "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

Nephrite glared at Zoisite.

"Aw, Nephy's got a crush." Jadeite said in a sing song voice.

"I do not!" Nephrite explained.

"Aw! Do you see that? It's denial of a crush at its finest!" Zoisite joined with his own sing song voice.

"You know what that means don't you?" Jadeite sat next to Zoisite.

"Oh, do I!" Zoisite cheered.

The two began to do the patty cake as they sang, "Nephrite and Jupiter sitting in a,"

"Boys," Kunzite interrupted them.

"What?" They looked up at the white haired male.

"The girls outside can probably hear you. Please be mindful." Kunzite stated. Nephrite felt relief. "After all, we wouldn't want Jupiter to reject him before he has the chance to really try."

"Okay." The two nodded. They shared a glance and then smiled. "English?"

"If you must." Kunzite shrugged.

The two started up with their patty cake again as they sang their song as loud as possible in English. Nephrite glared at them for a moment and then at Kunzite. Kunzite met his glare with a smirk.

"You brought it on yourself." He explained.

Mamoru came in with a stack of clothes in his hands. He paused as he stared at Jadeite and Zoisite playing patty cake in the floor. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing Prince Endymion." Kunzite answered. "Thank you for the clothes your highness." He rose to take the clotehs from him. He layed them out in stacks of shirts, pants, and boxers. He grabbed one of each and proceeded to dress himself. Nephrite did the same.

"Jadeite, Zoisite." Mamoru got their attention. "Clothes?" He gestured to the stacks on the couch.

"Oh thank you Prince Endymion." The two said in chorus.

"You guys know you can just call me Mamoru, right?" Mamoru stated. The four men nodded in understanding. "Good! So what are your Earth names?"

"Masato Sanjouin." Nephrite answered. "I actually have a house nearby. I'll go there and get my clothes and wash your clothes before I return them."

"Shin Saitou." Kunzite answered as he tried to adjust Mamoru's clothes on his body. They were too tight for me.

"Izono Saitou." Zoisite gestured to Kunzite. "We were reborn as brothers."

"Jadeite Taitou." Jadeite answered.

The other four men stared at him dumbfounded.

"Did your parents really name you that?" Zoisite asked.

"My mom was really into rocks and minerals when she had me." Jadeite said defensively.

"What did your father think of that?" Nephrite asked.

Jadeite's stare became expressionless as he became quiet.

"Jadeite?" Mamoru reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jadeite took a step back. "I'm fine. I think we should talk about what we should do now that we've been revived."

"That's a good idea." Zoisite agreed. "After all, what do we tell everyone when they ask where we've been?"

"That is a conundrum." Mamoru agree. "Let's all sit down together and talk about this."

A few minutes later, they were all sitting around the living room sipping tea. Usagi and Mamoru sat together on one side of the Chabudai table (Chabudai is a Japanese table.) On Usagi's side sat Mina, Rei, and Mako. On Mamoru's side sat Kunzite, Jadeite, and Nephrite. Across from Usagi and Mamoru sat Ami and Zoisite.

Rei had lectured the Shitennou about trying to kill or attack them. She even threatened to end them if they tried. They did their best to assure her that they weren't planning on causing any harm. Mina kept asking them obvious questions that everyone already knew the answers to.

"You could tell people that you were kidnapped and brainwashed." Mako stated.

"I don't think our families would believe that." Jadeite stated.

"You could probably tell them that you were so busy with something that you lost track of time." Usagi suggested.

"They're going to need sometime realistic to explain why they've been missing for the past 3 years." Ami stated.

"We got lucky that the Dark Kingdom sent them generic post cards." Nephrite stated. "But 3 years is still hard to explain away."

Zoisite was tapping his fingers on the table. He had zoned out shortly after they began talking about their excuse. Ami had tried to get his attention, but Kunzite told her to leave him be. Kunzite stated that the 19 year old wasn't the best at planning things. Zoisite had both hands tapping on the table in some odd rhythm. Then his hand hit Ami's book. He stared at the book for a moment before he spun it with his finger and slid it over to him.

"Do you mind?" Ami asked as she gave the dirty blond an annoyed glare. He paid her no mind as he flipped through the pages.

"I've got it!" He beamed as he bounced up from his seat. "And this one will actually work."

"Zoisite." Kunzite said pointedly.

"Yes." Zoisite responded.

"Stop bouncing like a hyper puppy and tell us what you've got." He ordered.

Zoisite gave an embarrassed laugh as he sat back down and tried to be calm. "We tell everyone that we got lost in some Middle Eastern country while on a business trip. And with all the political government trouble and war with America stuff going on there, we kind of got stuck there for 3 years working in a sweat shop trying to earn enough money to return home. We stole away on a shipping boat with what little money we had. When we got off at the dock, we were disoriented and wondered around until we found our old friend,…" Zoisite paused. "Venus, you were in London about 4 years ago, right?" Mina nodded with a confused expression. "Good. We rain into Venus here who brought us to Prince Endymion's for a change of clothes and for a chat. We know Venus because she came to one of Dark Company's Idol Auditions in London. However, she didn't join because our shoots didn't fit in with her school schedule. If anyone asks us which Middle Eastern country, say we were on a tour through the Middle East. We were in Israel when shit happened and got lost trying to flee their civil war." Zoisite took a breath. "They're still having issues, right?" He addressed Ami. The blue haired girl nodded. "Good. Then our plan is plausible. Any objections?"

"Yeah. The police?" Kunzite questioned.

"No need to include them." Zoisite shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite arched a brow.

"We were lost. No one held us against our wills or hurt us. There for, no crime was committed. So no police needed." Zoisite explained as if it was obvious.

Nephrite smirked as everyone looked dumbfounded at Zoisite. "And you said none of your little brother's ideas were good."

Zoisite gasped dramatically as he clasped his hands over his heart. "Did you really say that, big brother?" Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Oh no…" Kunzite groaned as he watched the tears begin to trinkle down the young man's face.

"I can't believe you!" Zoisite turned on his heel and ran back into Mamoru's study. His loud sobs could be heard throughout the apartment.

The five Senshi and Mamoru looked confused. Kunzite covered his face with his hand and heaved a heavy sigh. Nephrite and Jadeite were trying not to snicker.

Mamoru left the table and walked to the entrance of his study. Zoisite had thrown himself over the chair and was crying dramatically. "Zoisite?" He gave a soft knock on the door frame.

"What?" He chocked out as he continued to cry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me Prince Endymion." Zoisite waved a hand lazily over his sobbing form. "I'm just being a Disney Princess.

[][][][


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie:**_ Hope ya'll enjoyed the last chapter. I've been sharing some head cannons for this fanfic on Tumblr and I do have plans to sketch out Zoisite crying on a chair. Now to answer some reviews! Also thanks for the support everyone who has followed/favorite.

Total epic Sailor Minion: Whoa! Dude and/or Dudette, please don't kill me. I don't like death threats towards me, unless I, or one of my characters, makes them towards me. Other people I don't know make me uncomfortable. I'm glad you want the story to continue. Just please, don't kill me. Or wish me dead. I can't finish this story if I'm dead.

Sisternature365: By all of your caps, I take it you like this story and that you're excited about it. Thank you. I am glad that I could make something you enjoyed. With your's and Total Epic Sailor Moon's comments right now, I almost feel like a drug dealer right now.

LoveInTheBattle: Thank you. I will do my best to do so.

_**Chapter 3:**_

[][][][

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm a Disney princess." Zoisite repeated as he turned to face him. "I dramatically cry and threw myself on something. Now I'm waiting for my fairy godmother to come and turn Kunzite into a goon. That or Prince Charming will whisk me away to his castle." He explained as if it were obvious. "Now, I have to return to crying dramatically."

"Zoisite stop it!" Kunzite ordered. "You're making a foot out of yourself."

"Disney. Princess." Zoisite stated as he continued to cry.

"Izono!" Kunzite growled.

"So, whose who this time?" Jadeite asked.

"I'll be the fairy godmother. You can have the honor of being Prince Charming." Nephrite answered.

"What!" Jadeite whined. "Why don't you be the prince charming? You're manlier after all."

"No way!" Nephrite, shook his head. "Prince Charming has to kiss the princess. And there's no way I'm kissing that!"

"Why do you think I don't want to be Prince Charming!" Jadeite stated.

"Don't encourage him." Kunzite slammed his hand on the table.

The two men looked at him for a moment before looking at each other. "Let's both be a fairy godmother." Nephrite suggested. Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"Bibbidi." Jadeite began.

"Bobbidi." Nephrite stated.

"Boo!" The two finished in unison as they tapped the white haired man on his shoulders. "We've turned you into a goon."

Kunzite pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The job's been done. You can return now." Jadeite called.

Zoisite walked out of the study and sat back down beside Ami. Mamoru and the girls still weren't sure what had just happened much less how to move forward.

"So," Mina began, "Now that we have our story, what do we do next?"

"We go and find our families and move on with our lives." Kunzite stated. "We also will come by to serve Prince Endymion when needed. If that is alright with you, your highness."

"I don't mind. In fact, I'd like that. But you'll have to call me Mamoru here."

"And the rest of us by our Earth names too, okay." Usagi beamed. The four men nodded in understanding.

Nephrite owned a mansion in the middle of the woods. The only road that head to it was a park. They came here because his place was the closest of the four Shitennou. Nephrite and Kunzite had changed into clothes that actually fit.

"I think it would be best if we got in contact with our families tomorrow. It's already 6." Nephrite suggested. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Is anything in your house still edible?" Jadeite questioned.

"I wouldn't want to risk it." Zoisite stated from his seat on the couch.

"That's why I'm going to go shopping." Nephrite stated as he pulled his wallet out of a drawer. He pulled out a plastic card and grabbed the phone. He pressed the call button and held it to his ear. Relieved to hear the dial tone, he dialed the number to check his bank's balance.

"If you haven't been here in 4 years, why does your house still have power?" Mina asked as she looked around with Mako.

"Amelia has probably been paying the bills in case I come here."

"Amelia?" Mako repeated the name. She didn't fail to hear the soft, loving tone to his voice as he uttered the woman's name. "Who's Amelia?" She tried not to sound sad, but it was there.

"Amelia is my aunt." He gave her a soft smile as he handled the automated voice on the other line. "She lives in Canada. In fact, she should be up in a few hours." He nodded to himself as he memorized his balance.

"Really?" Mako tilted her head. "What time is it over there?"

"Well, there's approximately 12 and half hours difference between here and Amelia's. So right now, it's about 6:40 in the morning. Amelia doesn't like anyone to call until after 9." He put the phone back on the hook. He sifted through the drawer for his keys. He grinned as he tossed them in the air and caught them midair. He put his wallet in his pocket. "So what do you guys want for dinner?"

"Does takeout deliver here?" Kunzite stared at the long dirt path that served as the driveway.

"Can't we make something?" Zoisite asked. "I'm not really in the mood for takeout."

"Me either." Jadeite added in his two cents. "Why don't we make something special to celebrate having bodies again?"

"That sounds like a great idea. I could cook something if ya'll like." Mako offered.

"Shouldn't you girls be heading home to have dinner with your families?" Kunzite asked.

"Nah. We're 17. Our parents trust us." Rei stated.

"Besides, I told my mom I'd have dinner at Mako-chan's." Mina point to the brunette who beamed with pride.

"I told grandpa the same thing." Rei stated.

"Same here." Ami nodded.

"Mamoru and I had plans to go out for dinner. But I think it would be cool to have dinner with your guys. Right Mamo-chan?" Mamoru nodded with a smile.

"What about you, Makoto?" Kunzite asked. "Won't your parents worry if you don't come home for dinner?"

"I live by myself. So no one's at home waiting for me." Mako answered. "So what do you guys want to make for dinner?"

"Well, I have a grill out back. Anyone have objections to grilled hamburgers and hot dogs?" Nephrite stated.

"Yay!" Jadeite and Zoisite cheered.

"Nephrite's very good on the grill." Zoisite explained.

"I could make some fries to go with them." Mako offered.

"Well, I'll go shopping. There are board games and a deck of cards somewhere." Nephrite opened the door that lead to the garage. He paused as he realized something. "How do I get to the nearest grocery store?"

"Oh, Mako knows." Mina pushed the brunette over to him. "Just take her with you. After all, two heads are better than none."

"Better than one." Zoisite corrected as he gave the blond a strange look.

"That two." Mina nodded. "Now hurry on you two!" She pushed the two in the garage. "I'm hungry!"

Nephrite gave her a confused glance before he left. Mako gave her an embarrassed look. After Nephrite's red sport car left the drive, Zoisite tapped his fingers on the coffee table. "So what was that about?"

"You already know." Mina beamed.

"Tell me anyway." Zoisite ordered.

"Well didn't you guys say that Nephrite and Mako-chan were in a tree earlier? In fact, you sang it so loud, we all heard you."

"She understands English." Jadeite sighed.

"So you decided to meddle?" Kunzite questioned.

Mina gasped offended. "Me? Meddle? I would never. I, Minato Aino, as the Goddess of love merely helped my fellow friend find love."

Everyone shook their heads as they all thought Mina to be a meddler.

[][][]

_**Krissie:** _I know this is a short chapter. But the next one will be a fun chapter mainly focusing on NephriteXMako. I have to admit that I did finish this chapter last week, but I got into a car accident the day I finished this chapter. I've been mainly focusing on school and resting since then. But I can move my toes, so I'm doing pretty well. Also, I'm drawing Chibi versions of Sailor Moon villains. The Shitennou are apart of it. I'll let ya'll know more about it when I get the next chapter done. Hugs to everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Krissie**: _Sorry I hit some writer's block along the way. But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

GFMCTB: Thank you! I'll do my best.

LoveInTheBattleField: Don't worry. I'm up to date on all the Sailor Moon Crystal episodes. I just watched episode 9 yesterday with my friends and we loved it.

_**Chapter 4:**_

[][][]

The trip to the store was rather silent. Mako felt nervous as she hoped Nephrite would begin conversation. She soon discovered that the brunette male beside her wasn't much of a talker. In fact, the only sentences he uttered on the way there were, "Do I need to turn here?"

She was surprised that he opened the door for her when they arrived. "Oh thank you." She said as she stepped out of the car. "But you didn't have to."

"Of course I do." Nephrite closed the door. "If I do not treat you properly, Chiba-san and Tsukino-san will chide me. Now, shall we go?" He held his arm out to her. Mako took his arm and allowed him to escort her in.

The store was bigger on the inside then it looked on the outside. Nephrite let go of Mako's arm to grab a buggy.

"Where to first?" He asked.

"Well the produce is right there." Mako stated. "We can start from there and circle around the store."

"Good idea Kino-san." He pushed the buggy forward.

"What kinds of tomatoes do you want, Neph-"

"Masato Sanjouin." He removed his finger from her lips. "The big ones for the hamburgers. Cherry tomatoes for the salad."

"I'll get the tomatoes then. Why don't you grab some lettuce? Sound like a plan, Masato-san?" Makoto asked with a shy smile.

Masato nodded. "I'll grab some peppers while I'm over there."

"Mako muttered a quiet okay as she grabbed a bag for the tomatoes. After she had a nice selection of tomatoes, she turned back to find Masato standing behind the buggy with onion, bell peppers, lettuce, and ranch already.

"I figured it would take you a while to find good tomatoes. It always does." He retorted her arched eyebrow.

The two walked onward, getting what they needed off each aisle. They stopped at the butcher section.

"When did the price of meat go up so much?" Masato mused.

The economy hasn't been so good. I hear it's worse in America." Mako explained.

"Really? Guess I'm not going to be visiting home all that often for a while."

"Huh? What do you mean Masato-san?" She asked.

"I'm from America. I lived in the states until my parents died. Haven't you noticed that I saw my given name first and sir name last?"

"I thought Masato was you last name." Mako stare grew flush. "Oh my! I'm sorry! I meant no disrespect."

"As okay Kino-san." Masato chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "I don't mind. In America, it's not disrespectful at all."

"It's not?"

"No. The only time you address someone by their family name is when it's an elder, they're in the military or a teacher." He explained as he put some packs of meat into the buggy.

"Really?" Mako began to places this new information. It felt like she was about to have culture shock. "What kind of honorifics do you use in America?"

"We don't use any. Didn't you learn this in English class?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Um… _THANK YOU!_" She waved with a nervous smile.

"That means thank you. Not hello."

"Oopsi."

Masato Sanjouin chuckled as he patted her shoulder. "I take it you didn't get the best marks in English? I can tutor you if you like. English is really difficult to master unless you speak it often with someone."

"Thanks. I'd like that." Mako nodded as she continued to walk ahead. She wasn't really paying attention what was ahead of her so she let out a gasp when she bumped into someone.

"Kino-san?" Gamer Joe tilted his head. "Are you okay? It's not like you to just walk into people."

"Oh, hi Gamer Joe!" Mako gave a nervous wave. "Long time no see."

"I'll say. It's been a while. How have you been?" He asked with a friendly smile.

"I've been good." Mako tried to play it cool. She still had a bit of a crush on the gamer, but she didn't want him to know it. "You?"

"I've been good. Hey, would you like to go out for lunch sometime?"

""R-really?" Mako felt her face flush.

Masato Sanjouin gripped the buggy handle as he gave a low growl as he watched. He gasped when he realized what he was doing. He took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair. "What's wrong with me? I'm growling like a territorial bear." He placed two packs of hamburger meat in the buggy.

"Kino-san," Masato walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. He tried to give a warm smile of greeting to the guy she was talking to, but it came out as clenched teeth. "What else do we need for the cook out?"

"Oh," Mako blushed at his sudden touch. "We need bread and some drinks and we should be good."

"Okay. I'll get them while you talk to your friend here." Nephrite was trying to be polite, but something about the guy rubbed him the wrong way. Maybe it was his ripped jeans. "I'll come back after I have everything."

"Are you sure you can find everything?" Mako called to him.

"I'll be fine _Chere._ I shouldn't be too long." Masato waved his hand. He'd get the bread and drink and got Mako-chan away from that guy all while being a gentle man.

He picked up several packs of buns and regular bread. Sandwiches for breakfast tomorrow would be a good thing. He paused at the drinks. He wasn't sure what to get. He knew that Mamoru drank a lot of coffee, but he wasn't sure what everyone else would want. Kunzite and him also liked coffee, but the other Shitennou didn't. Jadeite preferred tea and Zoisite liked juice and soft drinks. He had no clue what the girls would like. Maybe they would like tea or some soda.

"Masato-san?" Mako called as she came down the aisle.

"Ah. Kino-san." He beamed a smile at her. "What kind of drinks do you and the girls like?" He dropped some coffee into the buggy.

"Tea or juice will be fine." Makoto scanned the aisle for a drink. She picked up a soft drink that they liked. She turned and found Masato staring at the tea. She stood beside him and twiddled her thumbs. "What kind of tea do you like?"

"I don't know teas well enough to have a favorite." He responded. "But Jadeite is a tea otaku and is very picky about the kind of tea he has with each meal. So I'm trying to remember which one is always safe."

Mako stayed quiet for a while. Then she burst into laughter, causing Masato to give her a confused look. "Sorry, it's just that I didn't think you knew what an otaku was. Much less that Jadeite was one."

"Just ask him how he met Izono." Masato smiled.

"Well, if you don't know what kind of tea to get him, why don't you just call and ask him what kind of tea he'd like?" Mako suggested.

"Thank you." Masato pulled out his cell and dialed the house.

The house began to ring and everyone stared at it. They had found monopoly and were currently in the middle of a game. Well, everyone except Izono, who was currently exploring the house.

"Is anyone going to answer the phone?" Izono called from the book shelf he was skimming.

"I'm not sure if we should answer it." Mamoru stated. "I mean, we don't live here."

Izono rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll play secretary." He walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello! This is the Sanjouin residence. The master is out at the moment. May I take a message?" He grabbed the small note pad by the phone and a pin.

"Izono?" Nephrite's voice sounded confused.

"Yes," came the witty reply. "Did something happen Masato? I hope you didn't do something to upset Kino-san. Do you need love advice already?"

"Wha- NO!" Masato tried to keep his composure, but it only made Izono want to tease him more. "I'm calling to ask Jadeite what kind of tea he would like, since it's about the only thing he'll drink. Can you get that information for me?"

"Oh, yes of course." Izono turned to face everyone who was playing monopoly. He hopped up on the small table as he watched them. "I think he likes kukicha in the evening. But it's been a while." He murmured into the phone as he tried to recall his friend's preferences. He gave up after a minute. "Jadeite, Masato wants to know what kind of tea you want with your dinner."

Jadeite, who at this point, was attempting to do math, looked up at him. "Kukicha is good in the evening. But green tea with some lemon will do just fine though. Plus, green tea is one you can have at any time." He answered before staring down at the scribble of math. "Ask him where the calculator is, because I'm pretty sure I just messed up and I think I'm in debt right now."

"Kukicha is good for evening. Green tea is anytime. A little lemon with the green tea will do. I'm pretty sure if you bring him black tea for the morning he'll bounce around the house and proclaim undying love to you." Izono told the brunette on the phone.

"Got it. Thanks Izono." Masato replied grabbing the teas off the shelf. "We're almost done here, so we should be back soon."

"That's cool. Be a good little boy and keep your hands to yourself." Izono hung up the phone before Masato could yell at him.

"Sorry. I forgot to ask about the calculator." He came over to see what everyone else was doing. From what he could see, Ami and Kunzite were winning. The others weren't very good at the game. Mamo, Rei, Mina, and Usagi ranked behind in that order. Jadeite had somehow been appointed accountant of the game.

"I heard." Jadeite stated. "But I still can't get all these numbers straight."

"It's just basic addition and subtraction, isn't it?"

"With really big numbers." Jadeite protested.

"Do you want me to take over the accounting?" Ami offered.

"No. You're playing right now. It's my turn to be accountant. It's just been a while since I did a math problem."

"At least it's not a word problem." Mina laughed.

Izono skimmed over the math scribbled on the sheet. He grabbed the pencil out of Jadeite's hand and began to scribble corrections. He placed his other hand on the table and began strumming his fingers one it as if he was playing a piano. Everyone stared at him with a confused look. Early Izono had been so hyper and happily exploring the house, commenting on this and that. And now he was quiet with his eyes staring at the page like it was a vile enemy. Everyone stayed silent for the next few minutes as they watched him. "Here you go." He slid the paper over to Jadeite. "That should be correct now." His eyes were now full of joy and some kind of naïve innocence. He hopped up from the table. "I'm going back to exploring the house now. Call me if you need me."

"Got it." Shin nodded as he handed the dice to Rei. "It's your turn Hino-san."

Back at the grocery store, Masato and Mako loaded the groceries into the trunk of the car. Masato opened the door for Makoto. She gave him a confused look when he handed her the keys to the car.

"Turn on the heat. It's getting chilly and you look cold." He stated before taking the buggy to the buggy return.

Mako sat in the car and stared at the keys. She may be 17 now, but she still didn't have the slightest clue on how to drive a car, much less turn it on. Masato opened the driver door and sat in the car. He noticed that the heat wasn't on and that Makoto was just sitting her staring at the keys in her hands with her door still open.

"Did I do something to upset you Kino-san?"

"No." She shook her head, not looking up at him. "I just don't know how to turn a car on."

"You don't?" He stated confused. Then it dawned on him. "Oh! That's right! Most people in Japan don't learn to drive until they're 18. I forgot about that cultural difference." He laughed. "It's really easy, let me show you." He grabbed her hand which held the keys and pulled her over. Mako's face bright red. "You just put the key in her and turn it like this." The engine roared to life. "And now the car is on! See, very simple."

Mako smiled. "It really is."

"Now, close your door and buckle up so we can go home."

Mako did as instructed. Once she was buckled in, Masato put the car in drive and they were on their way home. This time Mako didn't mind the lack of conversation as she tried to hide the fact that she was still blushing.

[][][][][

**_Krissie_**: I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'll try to write chapter 5 soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_Krissie:_ Little side note/reminder of the Shitennou's human names: Zoisite = Izono Saitou. Jadeite = Jadeite Taitou. Nephrite = Masato Sanjouin. Kunzite = Shin Saitou

Hahaue – Japanese for mother (polite, traditional)

So Happy Winter Holidays to everyone! I hope you're all doing well. My computer broke last week and I to get a new one. I paid the Geek Squad to get all of my documents off my computer, so Yay! I didn't have to re-write this whole chapter. I'm making backups of all my work now too. But I haven't found all my notes for this story, so I'll be digging them up from somewhere soon. So let's get on to reviews!

_KageNoNeko:_ I'm glad and I hope this is what you were waiting for. Also, I really like your name. I'm not sure what Kage means, but I know the word Neko.

_Vchanny:_ Thank you! Your name is cute too!

_GFMCTB:_ Well, wait no longer, because the next chapter is here! Yeah, I tried to make Mako-chan as cute as possible. I actually added monopoly because it's a game large groups of friends play, but I've actually never played it, played it. I played Sorry and Ker-Plunk as a kid.

[][][][]

Izono beamed with joy as he opened the door. He squealed with delight as he bounced into the room. Artemis was right behind him and gave him a weird look.

"Why are you so happy? This is just a study." The white cat asked.

"But it's a study with a piano in it!" Izono beamed a huge smile as he pranced over to the black piano. "It's been so long since I've been able to play one." His long slender fingers brushed across the keys. He hummed as he stared at the film of dust that now coated his fingers. He peeked inside the piano and sighed. "Dust, dust everywhere." He sang softly as he looked around the room for a rag of sorts. He puffed out his cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked as the red head walked out of the room.

"To find a rag or duster." He replied as he walked to the laundry room. The white cat had been following him around all day. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. He didn't like being followed, but again, he didn't know the cat's name to tell him to stop it.

He grabbed a rag for dusting and went back to the study. Artemis sat at the door and watched as he dusted the room. He had barely finished a quarter of the room before Masato and Makoto came back with food. The two brunettes had set to work on preparing the food as Izono continued to dust the study. Artemis left because he was tired of watching the 19 year old clean.

Downstairs, Usagi and Mamoru were stargazing on the porch. Shin put the groceries away. Jadeite set to making the tea as Rei monitored him. The raven haired woman didn't believe that the blond could properly prepare tea. Mina stayed around to chat with Mako and gossip. Shin made sure everything was in order and retreated to the backyard where Masato was grilling hamburgers and hot dogs.

Ami was the only one not doing anything. She was bored since she actually left her text books at home. She was just so used to having a text book on hand that she actually felt uncomfortable without one to at least glance at. She walked upstairs and found Izono dusting the study. She marveled at the large bookshelves packed full of books. Once she was done ogling the size of the study, she cocked her head at Izono.

"What are you doing, Zoisite?" She asked.

Izono bumped his head on the bottom of the desk. He let out a small cry. He crawled out from under the desk. "Dusting." He replied. "Can I help you, Mizuno-san?" He crossed his legs and looked up at her. He looked like a giant child.

"Why are you dusting?" Ami avoided making eye contact. She wasn't sure why, but she just didn't want to make eye contact with him. She knew that they were good and serving Mamoru, but something in her told her not to make eye contact. Maybe she was still shy around new people. Yeah, it was definitely that.

Izono frowned. He hated it when people didn't make eye contact when they spoke to him. It was like some annoying fly buzzing around his head. He just couldn't stand it. "I found a piano in here." He gestured to the piano. "But it's so dusty that I can't play it. So I decided to clean it and just kind of wound up dusting the whole room. I'm almost done." He stood up from the floor. "How is everyone downstairs?"

"Oh, Nephrite and Mako-chan are cooking. Usagi and Mamoru are stargazing. Kunzite is talking to Nephrite and Mina is talking to Mako-chan. Rei and Jadeite are making tea. Artemis and Luna are taking a nap under the table." Ami answered.

Izono nodded in understanding. "Masato Sanjouin, Shin Saitou, and Jadeite Taitou." He stated.

"Huh?" Ami looked up at him with a confused faced.

"Our human names." He stated. "You need to refer to us by our human names. You don't go around every day and call your friends Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, or whatever do you?"

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ami bowed her head.

"It's cool." Izono continued with his dusting. "By the way, my name is Izono Saitou. So no more Zoisite, okay?"

"Okay." Ami nodded as she walked up to the book shelf and began to skim over the titles. There were many different kinds of books, much to Ami's delight. The majority of them though were in English. Ami was doing well in English, but she wasn't fluent enough in it for her liking. She reached her hand out to pull one of the books off the shelf to read, but paused. She really should ask Nephrite… Masato if it was okay to read the books in his study.

"Masato won't mind if you read any of the books in here." Izono spoke, causing Ami to jump. He had finished his dusting and was now leaning into the piano itself, checking to see if it was tuned properly.

"Are you sure?" Ami asked.

"Of course." Izono pulled his head out of the piano and beamed a smile at her. "I used to come in here all the time. He put this piano in here for me to keep me from bouncing off the walls."

"Not a fan of reading?" Ami grabbed a book off the shelf and glanced around the room. There was a chair by the desk, a long couch against the wall by the piano, and a small cushy chair across from the couch. Which should she take?

"Nah." Izono shook his head. "This is where they sent me while they had meetings in the room two doors down. I got bored in the meetings really easy. So it was best if I just hung around here."

"Meetings?" Ami repeated. "What were you guys having meetings about here? Where they for the Dark Kingdom?" Ami gasped at her own forwardness. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that!"

Izono waved his hand. "It's okay. We didn't have any meetings for the Dark Kingdom here." He laughed. "No. The meetings were before that the Dark Kingdom brainwashed us. It was when Masato was my agent. Bro was acting as my manager and accountant at the time. I was trying to break out at the time." Izono stared at the piano keys with sad green eyes.

"Break out?" Ami repeated, confused.

Izono giggled. His hands hovered over the keys. "What kind of songs do you like Mizuno-san?"

"Why?" Ami sat down in the chair across from the couch.

"I haven't been able to play the piano in years. But I don't know what song to play. So I'll play something you like. Do you have any requests?" He beamed a huge smile at her.

Ami felt her face flushed and she stared down at the book in her lap. The title read _Beauty and the Beast _in English. That was a Disney movie she had seen as a child. "I don't think I have much taste for music. But do you know anything from this?"

"Ah! Beauty and the Beast!" Izono smiled. "That's a nice story. Mum used to read it to me all the time when I was little. Of course, I was obsessed with the Disney movie too."

"You can read English?" Ami sounded astonished.

"Of course. I grew up in England." Izono stated as he began to play Beauty and the Beast from the iconic Disney film.

Ami opened her mouth to speak, but Izono cut her off. "Just read your book and enjoy the piano, Mizuno-san."

Ami opened the book and began to read. She read the sentences very slowly. English was still a tricky language, even for her. She eventually found herself curled up in the chair as Izono continue to play Disney song after Disney song. Some she picked up on and others just played by her.

"Ami, dinner is ready. Come eat." Usagi tapped her shoulder.

Ami jumped a little. "Oh, hi Usagi." She smiled.

"Come on, dinner is waiting." Usagi repeated again. "You too, Izono-san!" Usagi patted the red head's shoulder. He stopped playing the piano and nodded. He put the cover over the keys before standing up.

"That was quick." He commented to himself as he stood up. "Did you enjoy my playing, Mizuno-san?"

Ami gave a soft nod. "It was very nice."

"Thank you." Izono held the door for them. "Smells delicious!"

He carefully closed the door behind them as they walked downstairs. Usagi was talking about all the yummy foods that were on the table. Ami smiled giving a small nod every so often to show Usagi that she was listening to her.

They joined the others at the table. Everyone ate in silence for the most part. Then the phone began ringing.

"I wonder who that could be?" Mamoru murmured.

"It's probably just a telemarketer." Kunzite stated.

"It's your house, Masato." Jadeite stated.

Masato nodded as he stood from the stable. He picked up the phone by the table outside the kitchen. "Hello?" He spoke softly. A voice screamed in his ear, because one second the phone was against his ear and the next he was holding it as far away from his ear as he could. "Relax Aunt Amelia." He spoke in English after a moment. "I'm fine. Relax. Calm down. Yes. Yes. I know. I know. I'm very sorry to make you worry. I love you too. Where was I?" He sucked in a breath. He was a horrible liar. Especially to his Aunt Amelia. She'd be able to hear it in his voice the moment he opened his mouth. He placed the phone to his chest. "Izono, come here." He called.

Izono looked up from his food. "How's your Aunt Amelia?"

"A game of 20 questions." Masato stated. "She wants to know where we've been. Give me a hand?"

Izono got up from the table. "Still not good at fibbing to your auntie?"

"She'll know one as soon as I open my mouth." Masato nodded. He handed the phone to the red head.

"Hello Ms. Stanton," Izono greeted with a British accent. "I'm so sorry that Masato hasn't been in touch with you for so long. Yes, I've heard that the others are worried. You see," Izono recited the lie they had agreed on earlier. He waited a moment as it sunk into Amelia Stanton. Then he sighed. "Yes. Yes. I'm terribly sorry." He looked at Masato with sad eyes. He shrugged as he mouthed, 'Sorry.' "Okay, I'm sorry for the crummy joke. What actually happened is The Dark Agency was an evil alien who kidnapped and brainwashed people in the entertainment industry trying to steal energy from people. They captured us shortly after we started working for them. We were saved by the sailor scouts who were so nice to come save our sorry asses, however, it took them a while to figure out where we were being held. But everything is cool now. So don't worry. But since being saved by teenage girls in miniskirts in embarrassing, can we just go with the first if people ask?" He chuckled. "Yes. Yes. I understand. I see to it. Well, let him go quickly. We're in the middle of dinner with some old friends."

He handed the phone back to Masato who arched an eyebrow at him. "She wants to talk to you." Once Masato put the phone back to his ear, Izono turned on his heel and walked back to the table. He took his seat and smiled at everyone. "Sorry for changing it. But Amelia can spot a lie in anyone's voice." He took a bite from his food. Once he was finished chewing, he took a sip of his drink. He turned to Jadeite. "She told me to tell that you that you better go visit your mom tomorrow. She's been worried sick about."

Jadeite nodded. "I'll do it first thing in the morning."

"What's your mother like Jadeite?" Usagi asked with a bright smile.

Jadeite gave a soft smile. "A beautiful hardworking woman." Jadeite stated.

"Who is currently housing my Aunt Amelia." Masato sighed as he stood in the doorway, holding up the grey phone. "Your mom wants to talk to you. Fair warning, she's blubbering so much I can't make out a word."

Jadeite sighed as he put his cup of tea back on the table. "All this worrying isn't good for her health." He muttered as he took the phone from his mom. It was the first time the others had heard them talk on the phone in Japanese. "Hello _Hahaue._" He greeted softly. "Please, think of your health. Yes. I'm fine. I'll visit you tomorrow. Do you have work? I'll come by and pick the keys up from you then. Shall I buy Ms. Stanton a present while I'm out? _Hahaue_, I don't think I can get enough wrapping paper to make Masato a present for her. How about I put a Christmas bow in his hair instead?" He gave a small chuckle. "I love you too, _hahaue._ I'll see you tomorrow. Good evening." He handed the phone back to Masato and walked back to his seat.

Masato quickly told his aunt good night and hung up the phone. He sat down at the table and began eating. "So I guess you guys will be visiting your family tomorrow?" Usagi smiled.

Masato and Jadeite nodded.

"What about you two?" Usagi gestured to Shin and Izono.

"Our parents live in England. So we'll have to contact them tomorrow." Kunzite stated. "Though I'm amazed that Masato's aunt is at Jadeite's mother's house. Did one of them explain that?"

"No. I didn't think to ask." Masato replied.

They continued eating their dinner and making small talk.

[[][][][][]

Krissie: Finally done with this chapter. Interesting fact, this story as a whole is now 19 pages long. I hope it was enjoyable. Enjoy your winter holidays and New Years! I hope you are surrounded by your loved ones.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebirth of the Shitennou**_

_Deathy:_ Okay! Here we are! Now, for the sake of not confusing everyone, I'm listing the Shitennou's Earth names and ages. Kunzite – Shin Saitou (28), Nephrite – Masato Sanjouin (22), Jadeite – Jadeite Taitou (21), Zoisite – Izono Saitou (19)

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

_Vchanny_ I'm hoping to move the story along soon, hopefully in the 6th or 7th chapter.

_**Chapter 6:**_

[][][][][

Jadeite woke up bright and early. He scanned the kitchen and found the box of tea. He began making it and also put on some coffee. The other guys would need some to get their brains functioning. He looked over the kitchen for anything he could make for breakfast. He didn't want to show up at his mother's starving. He spotted bread and peanut butter.

Izono walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "Morming." He mumbled.

"Morning Izono." He bowed his head. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Izono plopped his head on the table.

Jadeite arched a brow at Izono. It wasn't like him to wake up early. But it wasn't like him to be so groggy when he got up. Izono was always full of energy. He slid his hand over to the 19 year old's face. He touched his cheek. "You feel really warm. Are you okay?"

"Really?" He looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Maybe it's because I was cuddled up in a blanket."

Jadeite put his hand on his forehead. "No. You're running a fever." Jadeite poured him a cup of tea. He began rummaging through the cabinet for some kind of soup. He found some cans of chicken noodle soup. They were dusty, but they were something. He check the expiration date on one of the cans. It was good for another year. He bit his lip as he looked back at Izono.

"Whassa doing?" He asked.

"Finding something for you to eat. I want you to stay in bed today." Jadeite ordered.

Izono shook his head. "Gossa go. Gossa go." He mumbled.

"Not with a fever." Jadeite pulled out a bowl and began to search for a can opener. He glared at the drawers. No can opener. What kind of person has cans but no can openers?

"Bus mudber." Izono sipped on the tea. "And fabber."

"They'll just have to wait until you're better."

"Nos." Izono whined.

"Drink your tea." Jadeite ordered as he continued his search for the can opener.

"What's going on you guys?" Masato asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morming!" Izono waved.

Masato arched an eyebrow at the strawberry blond. "What's wrong with him?"

"Where do you keep your can opener?" Jadeite asked.

Masato opened a drawer and pulled out the silver can opener. "I didn't buy any can goods."

"No you didn't. But Izono needs soup for his fever." He took the device and began opening the can.

"Is that safe?" Masato pointed to the can.

"Says it is until next year."

"I don'ts has a fever." Izono stated.

"What do you mean by fever?" Shin walked into the kitchen. He placed his hand on his forever. "How did you get a fever? You've only been human again for one day!"

"I no has fever." Izono stated as he drank the rest of his tea.

Shin gave him a skeptical look. "I go for a run and you get the fever." He grumbled as he walked to the room Izono slept in. He tsked as he saw bed. It hadn't been slept in. He noticed the notebook on the bed and picked it up. "Izono!" He called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes." Izono answered.

"What were you writing last night?" He held the notebook in front of young adult.

Izono stared at the book. "I was scribbling some music."

"For how long?" Shin interrogated.

"Well, I thought it was an hour, but then I came down stairs and saw Jadeite." He gave a weak smile. Jadeite put a glass of water in front of him as he pulled the steaming hot chicken noodle soup out of the microwave. He stirred it some as he waited for it to cool down.

"No wonder you have a fever." Shin stated. "You over worked yourself." He cracked open the book to read.

"No!" Izono jumped over the table to grab the book. "You can't read it!"

"You've always let us read over your work before." Nephrite grabbed the book and held it out of his reach. "Why can't we read what you have?"

Jadeite placed the bowl of soup on the table and sat Izono up straight. "Just eat some chicken soup."

"But you can't read it. It's not ready to be read yet." Izono pouted as he took in a spoonful of soup.

Nephrite ignored the red head and cracked opened the book. Shin stood beside him and the two skimmed over the page. The two smirked and Izono sank in his chair. He continued eating his soup. He knew it would be impossible to fight it now. They were already reading the notebook. Jadeite came over to join them. It didn't take long until the three were all beaming smiles. The page contained scribbled music notes and a few poetic verses.

The door bell sounded causing the four men to jump. Masato answered the door and arched a brow at the blond teenager.

"Hello miss Aino." Masato greeted. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Oh, I have the day free." Mina waved it off. "I came over to see how you guys were doing today?" She walked in to the kitchen and smiled at the other three men. "I figured I could help give you guys a tour of the area since a lot of stuff has changed since then."

"Well, Masato and I have to go visit my mother and his aunt. But Izono is staying here since he has a fever from over working himself last. But if you want arm candy while you walk around town today, you can have Shin. He has no plans." Jadeite stated matter-of-factly. Shin looked at him with an annoyed stare.

"Over worked?" Mina gasped as she looked at Izono. He was already feeling a lot better thanks to the soup. "What were you doing?"

Izono shyly looked away. "Writing some music." He answered.

"He does it every so often. And every time he gets a fever because of it." Shin stated as he gave his younger brother a chiding look.

"I understand. I get like that sometimes when I'm practicing my singing." Mina smiled. "Can I see it? Or is it not ready to be seen yet?"

"It's not ready."Izono glared at his brother who was holding the notebook.

Shin smirked. "Have a look anyway. Maybe you can give him some constructive criticism." He handed her the already open notebook.

Mina skimmed over the page and smiled. "Aw. It's a very sweet poem. I think it still needs a little work but it's good." She stated.

"Thanks." Izono said eating another bowl of chicken soup that had been placed in front of him. He felt relieved that the sailor scout of love didn't mention that it was about Ami.

"You're not going to tease him or meddle?" Shin rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"Why would I tease him? I think it's great that Izono wants to be friends with Ami-chan." Mina beamed. "Though you might want to change some lines because it could be read that you want to date her instead. Were you thinking about one of your old boyfriends when you were writing?"

Izono sucked in a breath. _She thinks I'm gay. She thinks I'm gay._ His brain kept chanting this as he finished the last of his soup. "I probably was." He lied. "I did date a guy who really loved to read years ago." He put his bowl in the sink. "I'm sleepy, so I'm going to bed. I'll probably sleep all day. Mina-chan can you take Shin-onisan with you? I don't want me to be stuck here all day." Izono gave her a sweet smile.

"Sure! No probable Izono-san." Mina smiled.

"Please take good care of Shin-onisan for me." He bowed. Izono grabbed his book and went to his room. He tossed the book in the drawer before collapsing in his bed.

Downstairs, the other three shitennou were very confused. They all could have sworn that Izono was straight. Sure, he was effeminate at times. But he confirmed having a boyfriend at one point. Jadeite and Masato gave Shin a questioning look. Shin shrugged to communicate that he was just as surprised.

"Well, we had best be going Masato!" Jadeite stated, grabbing the brunette by the arm and turning him towards the door. "We'll see you guys later." He waved as the two left.

Shin sat at the table while Mina stood. The room was quiet. The silence was deafening. Mina, however, felt that she had just dragged the poor Izono out of the closet. She felt guilty, but wasn't sure what to do.

Shin was trying to figure out if his brother had lied to Mina or had been keeping secrets from him. It was giving him a headache. Why didn't she speak? Why didn't she try to take his mind off this confusing train of thought? I hate silence right now. "So where do you want to go first?" Shin asked as he shot up from the table. He needed fresh air and distance from this house. He would talk to Izono later.

Mina jumped back at his sudden movement. She never seen the silver head male act like this. She just stared at him with her mouth open.

Shin just walked to the door and opened it. "We'll figure out on the way then. Let's go Aino-san."

"Yes!" Mina ran to the door.

[][][][][

_**Krissie:**_ So I'm working on two long fanfics at once and I'm not sure if I'm drowning or really excited. I'm also working on several original stories. So please be patient with me.


End file.
